1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to terminal connector assemblies for circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus include, for example, circuit switching devices; circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers; network protectors; contactors; motor starters; motor controllers; and other load controllers.
Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. For small power switches, which are commonly referred to as miniature circuit breakers, and which are used, for example, in residential and light commercial electrical distribution systems, the connector assembly for electrically connecting the power conductor of the miniature circuit breaker to the electrical conductors (e.g., without limitation, wires; cables) of the distribution system typically includes a collar terminal. Specifically, for example, the power conductor of the miniature circuit breaker is a relatively rigid, flat conductor, and the collar terminal generally includes a cylindrical or square body having a transverse slot in which the flat power conductor of the circuit breaker and the wire or cable are received, and a tapped bore into which a screw is threaded to clamp the wire or cable against the power conductor and to secure the collar to the power conductor. Typically, the collar terminal is disposed in a recess at a corresponding end of the circuit breaker molded casing.
In some applications, for example and without limitation, where space and/or accessibility is limited, it is desirable to have a quick connection for relatively quickly and easily connecting the wires or cables to the power conductors of the circuit breaker, preferably without the need to use a separate tool (e.g., without limitation, a screwdriver). It is also desirable to be able to relatively quickly and easily adapt the terminal connector assembly so that multiple wires or cables can be electrically connected to the same power conductor, preferably without having to clamp the multiple wires with a single collar connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,491 discloses one such quick connect terminal connector assembly. However, it is relatively complex in design and function. Specifically, a molded housing is secured to a circuit breaker by a mount including lips and latches having hooks. A terminal member, which includes spade terminations that extend outwardly from side edges of the terminal member through slots in the molded housing, is secured to the housing by a retainer and a molded pin. The retainer includes opposing catches, which compress to engage opposite edges of a rectangular opening in the terminal member. The molded pin extends outwardly from the housing through another different aperture in the terminal member.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in terminal connector assemblies therefor.